Hunger
by IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi
Summary: 'Eren was just too dangerous to be kept alive.' Ereri kind of. Cannibal!Eren. Please R&R! Warnings and everything inside.


**WARNINGS: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE, CANNIBALISM AND CURSE WORDS, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT, ALSO DON'T READ IF YOU'RE A FAN OF PETRA, SHE IS MURDERED IN UNNECESSARILY GRUESOME DETAIL, IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF PETRA, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, I THINK IT'S CLEAR THAT I HATE PETRA, NO, HATE IS SUCH A STRONG WORD, I HIGHLY DISLIKE PETRA.**

**Holy shit guys, I wrote this in one sitting, roughly seven hours of nothing but writing, with the occasional coffee and toilet breaks O.O**

There might be some spelling/grammar mistakes that I missed, I deemed this too long for me to be able to read repeatedly, this is, without a doubt, the longest fic I have started and finished, like, ever

~~~KMD~~~

Seven days. It had been seven days since Eren had last eaten anything. Well, he had tried to, but the food never stayed down longer than five minutes.

He curled up and tightened his arms around his stomach, it hurt so much. He was so thin, so weak and fragile. Almost all of his muscle was gone and each and every one of his bones were visible. Eren was just a living skeleton held together by a layer of skin.

At least he could still drink water, that would keep him going for another day or two before his body completely gave up. Hanji had done some tests to try and find out what was wrong with him, but they all showed that he was healthy, and she couldn't think of any reason why this would be happening.

Everyone was worried and they all wanted to help, but there was nothing anyone could do. Just sit and wait.

Eren looked up at the sound of someone entering the small dungeon room. It was Levi. The only one, aside from Hanji and Erwin, that was allowed to see Eren now. Though he wished that they would all just leave him alone, he didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially Levi, his lover.

The shorter man sat on the edge of the bed next to Eren and started to stroke his hair softly.

Eren sighed shakily and welcomed the touch, pushing his head into the comforting hand. Levi smiled and helped the boy to sit up, then held a glass of water to his lips. "Drink." He ordered quietly.

Eren parted his lips slightly and Levi poured the liquid into his mouth slowly until every last drop was gone, then placed the glass on the bedside table. Eren licked his lips, trying to get more of the cool water, it helped to soothe his sore and aching throat.

Levi lifted his hand to Eren's head again and carded his fingers through his hair, the other winding around his waist and holding him close. Eren found himself staring at the arm in front of his face, found himself watching the way the muscles moved under the skin as Levi continued to run his fingers through his hair.

And then his teeth were latched onto it tightly and his Corporal was crying out in pain and surprise. He could feel the man trying to pry his mouth off his arm, could feel him tugging at his hair, but that just made him clench his jaw tighter. And then he could feel the muscle tearing and coppery blood filled his mouth, he had to swallow so that he didn't choke.

"What the bloody hell's gotten into you Eren? Let go!" Levi commanded, tugging harder at Eren's hair and then wincing at the pain in his arm, "Fucking let go!" He delivered a punch to Eren's stomach and he had to let go to gasp for air.

That seemed to snap Eren out of whatever trance he was in and he gasped again at the sight of Levi's mangled arm, his eyes widening in shock, "Di-... Did I... do that...?"

Levi was clutching his arm tightly, blood quickly coated his hand and ran down his arm like a red river, staining the sheets below, "Tch, that fucking hurt, shitty brat." He looked over at the younger boy, looked at his bloody mouth and there was something in those silvery grey eyes.

Hurt, pain, betrayal, disgust... fear?

"I-I'm sorry, Corporal...! I.. I don't know- I...!" His tongue was darting out and swiping across his lips between each word, collecting the droplets of crimson.

Levi stood abruptly, silencing Eren, "I'll be going now, goodnight Eren."

"Wait, Levi-!"

The man was already gone.

~~~KMD~~~

It must have been at least a day before the Corporal came back, carrying a plate of something that smelled simply divine.

The black haired man sat on the edge of the bed and placed the plate in his lap, "Hanji wants you to try eating this," He gestured to the plate with the knife and fork in his hands, "This is our last hope, if you can't eat this..." He trailed off and furrowed his brows.

"What is it...?" Eren asked slowly as Levi helped him to sit up.

"Steak." He said simply, cutting off a small chunk and holding it to Eren's lips.

Steak. That was meat. Meat was rare, he thought that only the richest people in the interior could have that. Hanji must have gone through so much to be able to get it for Eren.

"Are you just going to stare at it all day, or are you going to actually eat it? We're not getting any younger here." Levi pushed the chunk of meat to Eren's lips insistently.

Eren's mouth was watering at the heavenly scent and within seconds he was swallowing the chunk whole and almost choking.

"Bloody fuck, brat, did you forget how to chew?" Levi reprimanded, patting Eren's back just a little too roughly.

Then the brown haired boy noticed the thick bandages that were wrapped around Levi's left arm, elbow to wrist, small specks of red standing out against white. Levi followed Eren's gaze and sighed, "It wasn't that bad, just a hell of a lot of blood."

"Still... I'm sorry..." Eren dropped his head, and then pointed weakly at the plate, "Can I... have some more... please?" He asked a little sheepishly.

"Of course, it is for you after all." Levi cut off another chunk and held it up for Eren, "Slowly this time, chew."

Levi carried on cutting off pieces of the steak and feeding Eren until the plate was empty, and then he had to hold it away from the boy to stop him licking it clean.

"More... please?" Eren begged, his eyes wide, bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Don't even try, you'll be sick if you eat too much, we have to build your strength up slowly." Levi said, patting Eren's belly lightly, "I think it's safe to assume that you aren't going to throw up, congratulations Jaeger, you'll live to die another day."

It never dawned on Eren that what he was being fed wasn't actually steak.

~~~KMD~~~

At first, Eren only had one meal a day, but as his strength began to build, he started having two meals a day and then finally three. Levi was the only one to come down to the dungeon and feed him.

Eren had started to snap at anyone else, he would growl and snarl at them like a wild animal until they left, it was like he didn't even recognise them. He didn't even speak anymore, just grunts and broken sounds that should have been words.

After only a couple of months, Eren had become completely feral, and Levi was the only one able to keep him under control, like a tamer. Erwin had insisted that Eren be cuffed to the wall again, instead of being let to roam free around the dungeon cell. Levi refused, Eren needed exercise and pacing up and down the cell all day, waiting for his next meal, was the only way he was going to stay fit.

Erwin insisted that Eren wear some sort of mask/muzzle to stop him from biting people, but Levi was the only one to go to the dungeon, the only one with keys to the cell, and even though Eren did bite him a few times, they were gentle, affectionate bites. Erwin said that sounded crazy and that Levi was going insane.

But then a problem arose. Levi had to go on a week long trip to the interior with Erwin and the other commanders, he couldn't remember why, he was too busy worrying about what would happen to Eren. He couldn't leave him without food for a iweek/i. One of the other squad members was going to have to feed him.

Petra maybe? She seemed the most sensible, so it was decided. Before he left he handed her a note and told her to read it over and over again until she memorised it word for word. She told him it was fine and to stop worrying.

_'Petra,_

_I have entrusted you with the task of bringing Eren his meals. You must feed him three times a day, no more no less. Breakfast at 7 AM, lunch at 1 PM and dinner at 8 PM. Try to be exact with the times, Eren has some sort of internal clock and will know if you're late._

_I'm leaving my key behind because I don't want to lose it in the interior. But do /i not i enter the cell, don't even get close, I can't stress this enough. Eren will most likely attack you, use the stick by the door to slide the plate through the gap under the bars. Getting the plate back is the tricky part, Eren usually goes to sleep after eating. If he does, just use the stick to get the plate back. If he doesn't, you'll have to distract him somehow and if that doesn't work, just leave the plate._

_I sincerely hope you don't fuck this up._

_- Lance Corporal Levi'_

~~~KMD~~~

Levi should have known that the note wouldn't have been enough. He should have chained Eren to the wall, seven days without exercise wouldn't have left Eren too out of shape. He should've put the mask on Eren, but then someone would still have to take it off so he would be able to eat.

Levi should never have left.

~~~KMD~~~

Petra hummed cheerfully as she practically skipped down the steps into the dungeon, plate in one hand, key in the other. The Corporal had left earlier that day, after giving Eren his breakfast. He seemed completely serious when he handed the piece of paper to the young woman, she had laughed and told him it would be alright.

She had only read half of the note before it was carried away by a strong gust of wind.

The rest probably wasn't important, probably just Levi telling her to be careful and not to fuck it up.

"Hi!" She smiled as she reached the last cell, the one in which Eren was kept.

Eren's head snapped to the cell door at the sound of a voice. Too feminine, not Levi. A low growl began to build in his throat as Petra turned the key in the lock and then stepped inside. She showed the plate to Eren, "I brought your lunch."

The growl grew louder as Petra got closer, closer, closer... and then he jumped, knocking her to the ground. The back of her head smashed into the bricks with a sickening _crack_ and she let out a cry of pain, her skull shattered just like the plate that had fallen with her.

But she didn't pass out, she was tougher than that. Eren lifted her by the shoulders and slammed her back down again, knocking the air out of her lungs, leaving her gasping for air, gasping at the pain that was exploding behind her eyes. She still tried to struggle, pushing weakly at his chest, bucking her hips, trying to kick out with her legs.

Eren repeatedly slammed her back down into the cold ground, but she still didn't pass out, though she stopped fighting. He grabbed at her arm, sank his teeth into it and _pulled_, the flesh tore away, exposing the white bones underneath, and Petra screamed. The blood quickly formed a pool underneath her, slowly spreading out across the floor, carrying her life with it.

No one would hear her screams though, the dungeon walls were thick, made so that people wouldn't have to listen to the loud, angry rants of the prisoners that were supposed to be kept there.

Eren carried on biting and chewing at her flesh, tearing off large chunks, swallowing them down. Blood kept flowing and finally Petra took one last, shaky breath before her world went black.

What was left of Petra was discovered a few hours later, when Auruo realised that she hadn't returned. The same fate would have befallen him if he hadn't closed the door and locked it, just quick enough for Eren to slam into it, growling and snarling, protecting his meal.

Levi came back the same second he got the letter bearing the news.

~~~KMD~~~

Levi collapsed to the floor in front of the cell when he saw what had happened. The sight and smell made him sick to his stomach and he covered his mouth, letting out a silent scream.

He wouldn't even be able to tell if what covered the floor actually was Petra if it wasn't for the blood stained ginger hair that he saw, still attached to a caved in skull with unrecognisable facial features. Her body was completely mangled, her intestines, liver, kidneys and other organs lay in a pile several meters away from the mound of flesh and bone that was most likely her torso. A pile of bones was stacked neatly next to that, completely bare of flesh, probably her arms and legs. Dried blood covered the entire floor, staining it a dark, almost black, crimson colour.

Eren himself was sleeping curled up on the bed, blood covering his face, his hands, arms clothes. Everything, not a single thing in that cold, dark dungeon cell wasn't dyed red. There was something clutched loosely in his right hand.

Tears sprung to Levi's eyes and sobs escaped his throat. The sound seemed to rouse Eren from his nap and he shot up, a growl filling the air before he realised that it was only Corporal. He scrambled over to the cell door and knelt in front of it, grinning widely.

He was like a dog, welcoming his master home.

His brows furrowed when he noticed the tears falling from the older man's eyes, he whimpered and dropped what he was holding. He stuck his hands through the bars and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from Levi's cheeks.

Levi stared at the floor and saw what Eren had dropped.

Petra's half eaten heart.

He would have screamed, but his energy felt drained and his throat felt dry. He let Eren try to comfort him, let Eren smear his comrade's blood on him.

~~~KMD~~~

It was Levi's job to keep Eren in another cell while the rest of his squad cleaned up Petra's remains and scrubbed the bricks until they were spotless. Even though they were both locked in and Eren couldn't get out, Levi was needed to keep Eren away from the bars. But it was hard, Eren was riled up over the constant flow of people moving back and forth in front of the cell, and more than once he had broken free of Levi's hold and bounded up to the bars, coming close to catching the passing soldiers.

Eventually the job was finished and everyone left, leaving Levi to move Eren back to his cell. He sat with the boy for the rest of the night, holding him tightly as he trembled and sobbed silently into his shoulder. He had made his decision.

Eren was just too dangerous to be kept alive.

~~~KMD~~~

Levi entered the cell and moved to sit in front of Eren, without a sound he reached up his left hand and carded his fingers through Eren's hair. The older man took a deep, shaky breath as tears began to roll down his cheeks and placed a kiss to Eren's forehead, his cheeks, his jaw, the corners of his mouth and finally his lips.

Eren made a confused noise and softly licked the tears away, then bit Levi's cheek. Soft, not applying pressure, just... holding it with his teeth. An affectionate bite.

Levi gently pushed Eren away and choked back a sob, "Fuck, I'm sorry, Eren...! I'm so fucking sorry!" He looked up and his eyes locked with Eren's, those ocean coloured irises looking deep into his steel grey ones. He slowly lifted the gun to the side of Eren's head, "I love you Eren, fuck, I love you so much, please understand that I don't want to do this, I have to." He pulled the trigger and Eren slumped against him.

The corporal broke down and cried, holding his dead lover as close as possible. Salty tears mixing with coppery blood.

He lifted the gun to his own head.

~~~KMD~~~

**I left it pretty open ended for you guys, OK? OK.**

**I had way to much fun actually writing this, I hope strait jackets and padded rooms are as comfy as they sound.**


End file.
